


Band Of Gold

by duowolf



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/M, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-31
Updated: 2012-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-06 10:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/417641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duowolf/pseuds/duowolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heero makes a mistake but will he be able to fix it before its too late</p>
            </blockquote>





	Band Of Gold

**Author's Note:**

> Notes:
> 
> I got the idea for this fic after hearing the song Band Of Gold on the radio at work and spent every spare moment in the next five hours writing it down which earned me dome strange looks from my co-workers.
> 
>  
> 
> "speech"
> 
> ************ change of scene

Relena sat alone, in the tiny motel, gazing at the golden wedding ring upon her finger. She couldn't believe it had only been yesterday that she'd got married. It seemed like so long ago, so much had happened in such a short time. Her whole world had fallen apart and somewhere deep inside she knew it was all her own fault.

If only she hadn't told him, none of this would have happened she wouldn't be alone right now. She'd thought that he would have been happy to hear about how she'd gotten rid of that boy for him. Made sure he'd never bother either of them again with his endless chatter and his stupid to wide to be true smile but she'd been wrong so very, very wrong.

Heero had been furious, she'd never seen him so angry before, and for a moment she'd been sure that he'd was going to follow through on all those threats and kill her. Instead he'd grabbed hold of her and started shaking her, shouting for her to tell him what she'd said.

She'd been sobbing at that point not sure what she'd done wrong wasn't he happy that they were finally free of that boy, free to live and love together as she'd always dreamed. Finally he'd given up on getting any sort of answer from her and just dropped her on the bed like a discarded toy.

He'd turned his back to her and marched to the door, pulling it open so hard it had nearly come of its hinges. He'd turned round to glare at her once more, before pulling of his wedding ring and throwing it at her. It had hit the wall next to her and landed on the carpet beside the bed where it still lay now. He'd then marched out of the door slamming it behind him.

Relena sighed softly, she was still sitting here a day later, waiting for her Heero to come back. He had to because she loved him and he loved her and they were going to live together forever and no one especially that boy was going to get in the way all she had to was wait for her Heero to come back where he belonged.

The lone figure walked along the dusty highway, long braid hanging down his back and over the small backpack that held all his worldly processions. Small dust clouds marked his passage as one booted foot followed another. He was all alone on the highway not another person or car in sight and that's the way he liked it, if he was alone no one could hurt him. He was strong in his loneliness or so he told himself.

It had been four months since the end of the war, four months since he'd last seen Heero and he missed him terribly. There was a dull ache where his heart should be and part of him kept wanting him to go back, to see Heero and tell him the truth about his feelings. He shook his head ruefully, no he couldn't do that, Relena was right Heero would be furious if he ever found out and would most likely kill him as well. He was a fool for ever thinking that Heero would love him when it was plain to see that he was in love with her. After all he was always rushing of to her rescue when ever she needed him. If that wasn't a big enough hint, the fact that he'd married her two months after the war was a sure fire way of telling that he loved her.

Suddenly he felt very tried, tried of walking, bur mainly just tried. He hoped someone would come along soon and offer him a ride. As if by magic he heard the sound of an engine behind him and turning he could see a motorbike making its way towards him.

As the bike got closer he stuck out his thumb hopefully and smiled his widest smile 'cause he knew for a fact that no one wanted to pick up an unhappy hitchhiker. The bike stopped beside him, the drivers face hidden behind the helmets visor. The driver offered him the spare helmet and said "Well are you getting on or not?"

Duo frowned, the voice sounded familiar, but no that was only wishful thinking. He sighed softly as he pulled the helmet on and climbed on the bike behind the stranger. "Geez thanks man, I really appreciate this ya know. Not many people come this way."

The driver gunned the engine and took of down the highway, and Duo swore he heard a muttered baka under the other mans breath. He shook his head now he was hearing things, Heero was miles away snuggling up with his wife in some romantic hideaway not out here in the middle of no where.

"So," Duo said, loud enough to be heard over the bike's engine, "if you don't mind me asking what are you doing out here?"

"Looking for you." Was the man's replied and Duo almost let go in shock. He couldn't believe it, it really was Heero. "Why? What happened? Are the others OK? What about Relena?" Duo asked his mind racing, he tried telling himself that there was no way he was out here to tell him that but a large part of him hoped that it was.

"I need to tell you something, something important, that's been bugging me for a long time now."

"W...what?"

"I wanted to tell you that I love you, that I have for a long time. I was going to tell you after the war but when I'd woken up you were gone and no one knew where you'd gone. I come to the conclusion that I was being foolish to think that you cared about me, it wasn't until after I'd married Relena that I found out the real reason you'd left."

Duo sat in silence for a minute watching the scenery flash past as his tired brain worked to make sense of what the other man had just told him. He just couldn't believe that I was true that Heero really loved him, it wasn't until he felt Heero stiffen under his hands that he realized he hadn't said anything in return.

He wrapped his hands tighter round the other mans waist and said, "I love you to Heero, I always have and once we get to the next town I'll show you just how much I really want to be with you."

He could feel Heero relax after he'd spoken and he smiled softly to him self as he watched the scenery pass by as the two drove forward into their future together.

The end.


End file.
